Ben the Slave Part 3 Collab
by BlazeThunder
Summary: The Final installment of the Ben the Slave Trilogy. Thank Ben10Yaoi for helping me in this collab. Rated M for smut, and yaoi. Don't read if you don't like yaoi.


Cooper was in his lab from the time of curing Kevin from himself, and Ben wanting to find some remaining parts. He thought about how now that Gwen is available he thought of trying to ask her out though he knew she probably had eyes on someone else. Cooper heard of a mysterious rumor of Kevin having Ben, and Cash Ben's former bully as his sex slaves.

Cooper didn't believe it; but he did notice the last time he hung out with Ben he did notice him, and Kevin acting strange. Cooper thought of this, and decided to go to Kevin's house to figure things out. Tomorrow came fast with Cooper at his old rival's home. He knocked at the door to make sure someones home. "Is any one home?" he asked. "Hold on I'm coming" Kevin responded heading to the door. He opened it showing Cooper his sweaty body, with droplets of sweat dripping down on his bare chest. For some reason Cooper was blushing red; covering it up is what he did making sure Kevin did not see. 'well well well looks like I got a new slave to add to my harem, but he does have that ability to manipulate machines, better think of a plan fast. Might as well let him have a good taste of my skilled ones' Kevin thought.

"Hey Cooper how's it been" Kevin asked. "Oh y-you know everything is good um can I come in?" Cooper asked. "Sure come right in have a seat on the couch I'll be ready in a moment" Kevin said inviting him to his home. Kevin entered his bedroom. Cooper looked at the place high, and low seeing any strange things that a master would do to his slaves.

"Um hey Kevin want to hear a strange story" Cooper yelled. "Sure what is it" Kevin asked. "It's silly it's about you having both Ben , and Cash as your personal sex slaves, that's just crazy" Cooper laughed. "Well I wouldn't call it crazy my friend" Kevin said walking out naked with his soft big thick cock swinging back and forth with Ben, and Cash crawling behind him. "So it was true you did put Ben, and Cash under some mind control why are you showing me this?" Cooper asked. "It's obvious I want to share them with you. Look I know you had a ting for Gwen, but Ben is ten times as better so what do you say" Kevin said. Cooper thought of it and decided. "Okay" he said. 'Perfect' Kevin thought. "Take your clothes off wouldn't want them to get dirty" Kevin said. "Okay I agree" Cooper said removing his clothes showing a soft 8.5 inch cock not ready yet to be played with.

"Okay Ben, Cash give him the works" Kevin ordered. Ben crawled to Cooper's front; while Cash went to his ass. Ben started to take Cooper's cock to his hand, and stroking it while Cash spread his cheeks, and tongue fuck Cooper's ass cleaning it up. Ben to the soft cock in his mouth sucking on the head licking the piss slit. Cooper moaned as both his cock, and ass were played with, Kevin walked to him kissing the young boy. His tongue showed the most dominance. Cooper was subjected to the expert kisser.

Cooper moaned as Ben started to suck his cock; Ben licked up and down the shaft, making sure to lick his piss slit. Cooper moaned. Ben smiled and licked the head of his cock, driving him into pure bliss as Cooper kissed Kevin. Kevin smiled and patted Ben's head as Ben sucked Cooper's cock. Kevin kissed Cooper passionately; hoping to distract him and gain his trust. Cooper smiled and kissed him back, both of them fighting for dominance; Kevin eventually winning due to all his recent experiences.

Cooper smiled and moaned even louder as Cash stuck his tongue into Cooper's hole; licking all around. "Yeah." laughed Kevin. "Takes him awhile to clean the crack; but then he gets to your hole and damn." said Kevin grinning. Cooper moaned loudly as Kevin slipped a cock ring onto him. "Why a cock ring...?" he moaned softly as Ben had gone back to sucking his cock like an expert and Cash only making it worse by tongue fucking his tight hole.

"I don't want you to finish our party just yet." smirked Kevin as he played with his 11 inch soft cock. "O-okay..." moaned Cooper as Cash licked up and down his hole. "Ben, start to suck on his big, juicy balls. And Cash...lick his feet up." grinned Kevin as the slaves nodded. "Yes master Kevin." they nodded as Ben stuck both of Cooper's sweaty balls into his mouth. Cooper moaned louder as he cock slapped Ben's face, getting the hang of the domination and the rush that he assumed Kevin got from it.

Kevin smiled as Cash licked Cooper's feet; sucking each toe individually before licking the soles of his feet. Kevin smiled to himself; both of his slaves were naked except for two dog tail butt plugs locked tightly in their pussies and cock rings locked around their cocks. Kevin smiled and wondered what he'd do with Cooper; assuming of course he didn't want to make him his next slave. It was hard to tell at that point. Cooper could be useful; but Kevin loved to be in control.

Cash and Ben finished their tasks and kneeled before Kevin. "D-damn..." said Cooper moaning; grabbing his cock as he winced a bit; his cock practically begging to cum. "You can cum later; will even let you choose which pussy you want to fuck first. But; you gotta prove your worth first. Prove to me you can be a good top but still let me be in control." said Kevin. "How?" asked Cooper. "I won't take your cherry; but you can start by getting on your hands and knees and kissing my foot." he ginned.

"If I do this then you'll let me choose which boy pussy I can use?" Cooper asked to make sure Kevin wasn't lying. "I promise" Kevin said. "Okay I'll kiss your feet" Cooper said getting on his hands, and knees kissing Kevin's rank feet looking up to him thinking 'the moment he lets his guard down I'll take that watch, and put him in his place like Ben, and Cash.' Kevin saw the same look as Cash try to put him in his control as well. 'Bastard thinks I'll let him turn me into a bitch he's got another thing coming. The moment he tries to turn against me is when my plan will come to place' he thought. "Alright so which pussy do you want to use Cooper" Kevin asked.

"Ben's pussy" Cooper answered quickly. "Well okay Ben present your ass to Cooper, and Cash come here, and lick my pits" Kevin ordered. His slave nodded. Ben faced Cooper with his ass in the air with the tail butt plug sealed tightly. Cooper walked to his requested pussy, and removed the butt plug out of his ass, and thrusted his cock into Ben with no mercy. Thrusting harder than he ever did; "Shit Ben is so tight he's sucking me right in" moaned Cooper. Cash went to the sofa, and began to spit on Kevin's sweaty pits licking at them tasting the salty taste of a mechanic. His hard 9 inch cock rubbed against Kevin's side. He moaned into the his master's pits.

Cooper's face turned red from not being able to shot his load, Ben rocked his hips with every thrust Cooper made moaning like a dog in heat. "Shit I don't know how much longer I'm going to last from this" Cooper said feeling his cock swell up. "Please let me cum Kevin" Cooper begged wanting to spread his seed all over Ben. "Okay I get" Kevin said walking to Cooper with the key; Cooper pulled out of Ben, and Kevin unlocked his cock ring freeing his cock. Cooper stroked his cock fast spreading his seed allover Ben's body. Cooper was still hard panting from the intense sex.

"Good huh, Cash clean Ben up if you do a good job I'll let you use his ass" Kevin ordered. Cash nodded and crawled to Ben with his mouth drooling wanting to fuck him. "Sit back, and enjoy the show Cooper" Kevin said giving Cooper a place on his couch. They watched as Cash began to use his hot tongue running it all over Ben. He began with his feet licking away at Coopers cum; between his toes, and each toes, leaving the sole licking all the way cleaning his feet. He worked up licking at the legs to Ben's cock. He sucked at the cock cleaning it moving to his chest licking at the nipples to his neck leaving a trail of drool, and he began to kiss Ben, their tongues danced with Cash leading. Kevin looked at Ben, and nodded letting Cash fuck Ben.

Cash did't hold back and began to fuck Ben's ass thrusting harder than Cooper did Ben moaned in rejoice. Cooper grew with his cock leaking at the sit he saw Kevin totally in the trance of the show not bothered by anyone else. "Now's my chance Cooper sneaked off to try to find the watch but was stopped by Kevin saying "Looking for this" showing Cooper the watch. "Grab him" Kevin ordered, and out of the blue Pierce, Manny, and Albedo jumped from behind naked with their cocks hard. "Nice try I had a feeling you would back stab me, but I also knew that I can't fully get you under my control not without three more assistance" Kevin said activating his watches powers. Like the others Cooper was added to Kevin's harem. "Now I promised you I wouldn't take your cherry but I never promise these guys won't. Now Pierce, Manny you two use the boys ass, and mouth as much as you want. Ben ride my cock, Cash lick my feet, and Albedo lick my left pits" Kevin ordered.

Manny smiled; having two cocks instead of four; as he is a hybrid he gets the extra cock; but, being part human only gives him one more cock. Pierce walked over to Cooper's mouth as Manny forced him onto all fours with his strength. Pierce smiled and waved his cock; the mind control taking full effect as Cooper opened his mouth and started to suck on Pierce's cock; sucking and bobbing his head back and forth. Cooper used his tongue just as Ben had and licked up and down his entire shaft. Pierce grinned and started to fuck his face hard.

Manny smiled and rubbed both of his cocks and lined up the thickest one with Cooper's hole and thrusted in. Cooper groaned loudly onto Pierce's cock; the vibrations making him fuck harder and faster. Manny fucked his tight ass faster, pounding it as hard as he could. His big balls smacking against Cooper's new pussy. "Manny; I think your other cock looks cold. Why don't you put it someplace warm." grinned Kevin as Manny nodded and thrusted the longer but not as thick cock into Cooper's ass. Cooper moaning and groaning just as loud with a cock stuffed in his mouth. Pierce and Manny smiled as they continued to fuck Cooper.

"Ben; Get that slutty ass over here." grinned Kevin as he patted his rock hard cock. Ben smiled and crawled over and got on Kevin's lap. Kevin grinned and spread his legs; his hard 12 inch cock sticking up. "Go on Ben. My cock misses your warm pussy." he smiled. Ben lowered his ass onto Kevin's cock and moaned as he started to bounce up and down on Kevin's cock, Kevin smiling as Ben's hungry ass devoured his cock. Ben and Kevin moaned as Ben rode his cock; fucking himself harder and harder.

Kevin grinned and put his hands behind his head and spread his legs. "Cash, Feet. Albedo, Pits." he smiled. Cash got on all fours; his tail wagging as he started to suck on Kevin's toes, licking and sucking on each one of them on his rank foot. Then licking the sole of his sweaty foot before moving onto the next one. Albedo nodded slowly; his mind a blur of slavery as Kevin hypnotized him not long after he put Cash under his spell as Albedo had come looking for Ben; as for the other two, was just a matter of sending a distress signal. Albedo started to lick Kevin's sweaty pits, moaning as he'd become accustomed to this daily chore of his. Albedo smiled as he licked in strokes over the black bush of hair.

Kevin smiled looking at his Harem. "On my command Slaves. You'll all cum onto my newest cumdump; Cooper. But not his face, that's where my cum goes." said Kevin. "Yes master." they all said. "Now." said Kevin as each one of them stopped what they were doing and blew a thick load of cum all over Cooper; even Cooper himself blew a load on himself. Kevin smiled and walked over. "Welcome to Slavery." he grinned as he jacked his dick and blew a huge load over Cooper's face.

"Line up." said Kevin. All his slaves nodded and got on all fours in a line, asses out. Kevin grinned and gave a normal butt plug to Ben and gave Cooper Ben's old dog tail. Kevin them gave them all collars with dog tags that said. "I am Kevin Levin's Eternal Property and Bitch"

Epilougue

With Kevin's harem he took over the Plumbers, and became the head of the Alien Police. In his rule he put all the villains of his, and Ben's past under his control. Now they are mindless cum dumpsters for the entire galaxy to brutishly fuck over. Kevin woke up from his bed he saw his three loyal dogs Cooper, Manny, and Pierce with dog tail butt plugs firmly in place in their asses.

He began to stroke his meaty morning wood at his dogs, his dogs panted with excitement with the thought of their master giving them his seed. Kevin shoot his load all over them. The three boys licked every part of their body that was covered in cum. Kevin walked down to his new hall to check on his other three slaves.

He spotted Albedo strapped to the milking chair. Thanks to Cooper's machine manipulation he created a special cock mikling machine producing delicious semen milk. Kevin activated the machine giving Albedo a major hard on feeling the machine fuck him with its large dildo. Albedo moaned hard because of the vibration of the machine. The machine sucked up Albedo's cum. Kevin drank the delicious milk of Ben's counterpart; "Delicious milk keep it up Albedo" Kevin said. "Yes master" Albedo moaned.

Kevin went to his final destination his prime favorite slaves Cash, and Ben. In their room Kevin saw Ben sucking on Cash's cock with his ass in the air shaking it wanting Kevin to fuck his ass. "Master Kevin please fuck your slaves pussy" Ben begged. Kevin grinned with no mercy he pounded Ben giving the same force to Cash's cock the room filled with loud moans as Kevin poured his cum in Ben. Cash blew his load in Ben's mouth with Ben swallowing it. The three men fell on the floor panting from exhaustion. "Life is sweet" Kevin said.


End file.
